Singing
by Thanks Mom
Summary: When Fai fears for his life, he uses his other magic... A.K.A., singing. [oneshot, KUROFAI]


**Singing**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Tsubasa (as much as I'd love to own it). I mean, come on, it's a **FAN** fiction... Warning! Caution!: This is another KUROFAI fic. Umm it's rather suggestive...**

**Please: **Enjoy

**Summary: When Fai fears for his life, he uses his _other _magic... A.K.A., singing.**

"I'm scared."

Fai was never one to admit to this sort of thing, but he couldn't held himself. He stared up at Kurogane nervously, expecting a supportive answer from the ninja. After all, Kurogane had gone out of his way to travel through dimensions until he had found the mage. They had been living together for years now, and Fai was waiting for Ashura to show up.

Now Ashura had shown up, and happened to be standing outside of their room. Kurogane was holding Fai closely to him, obviously comfortable with the naked man sitting in his lap. The blonde shuddered as Kurogane whispered in his ear.

"Why? Why are you scared? Ashura can't hurt you."

"No, Kurogane, he _can. _He's a strong man. He can do anything he wants to me," Fai whispered in return, obviously panicking. "He'll _kill _me, Kurogane, 'cause I'm like this right now on a bed with you... Another man..."

"...Fai."

"What?"

"Calm your ass down, already... He's not gonna do anything."

"But it's _him_!"

Kurogane cupped a hand over the wizard's mouth, suppressing an aggrivated sigh. He allowed Fai to rock back and forth in his lap for a few moments, noting that the blonde honestly seemed like he needed to vent out a little.

And then, Kurogane felt Fai's lips moving against his fingers, vibrating as a soft noise left his throat. The ninja was so confused that he removed his hand, staring at the shaken blonde.

Fai was _singing. _To add onto that, he was singing in a different language... One that Kurogane honestly could not understand. He simply stared at Fai, at a complete loss. "..."

The door finally opened, and Fai continued to sing quietly, rocking back and forth on Kurogane's lap. His eyes were closed, as if to hint that he was completely focused on the task at hand. He _had _to sing.

Ashura, who looked rather normal, stood in the doorway. He stared at a boxer clad Kurogane, his face contorted with confusion. He looked around the rest of the room as Fai continued to sing. The blonde was smiling comfortably as his lips moved with his chant, his eyes still closed.

"...Sorry," Ashura muttered, sounding somewhat distracted. He appeared to be dazed, stepping back. He took one last look at Kurogane, wondering silently why the man was sitting up like that when no one else was in the room. "I'll... just be leaving now."

"See you." Kurogane waved him off. "Now close the door-we're kind of busy."

Ashura stared at Kurogane, cracking a smile. He chuckled and closed the door, disappearing behind it. Fai hadn't been there in his eyes, so he therefore had no need to remain in this dimension. He thought about the strange man, speaking as if there was someone else in the room.

'How quirky,' he thought. 'Similar to the wizard.'

-------

"Alright, mage. What was that just now?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow at the singing blonde. Fai, however, failed to stop at first. He used up a few more minutes, cantillating softly. Kurogane was glad that the mage was talented in that area. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to stand those moments. Fai finally stopped. He looked over his shoulder, up at Kurogane.

"Eh, Kurogane?"

"...What the hell just happened?"

"Magic," Fai said, shrugging his weedy shoulders. "We're not traveling anymore, Kurogane. I can use magic as much as I want to." He paused. "Though not as much as I could before. After Yuuko-san took my mark..."

"What're you rambling about?"

"Eh, nothing," the mage replied. A smile flickered on his face, and he turned in Kurogane's arms, pushing the younger man down. "C'mon, Kuro-daddy, I'm tired of talking..."

"Oh? You're too tired for talking, yet you can do this?" Kurogane rolled his eyes. "No way."

Fai glared down at the man he happened the be straddling. "..." He hopped out of bed and dressed himself, caroling to himself at ease. The blonde disappeared again, his voice also absent. Kurogane blinked and sat up.

"Eh? Mage?"

Nothing.

"...Are you sulking because I said 'no?'"

Fai appeared momentarily. He stopped singing at that, glaring at the ninja childishly. "...Hmmph." He stuck his nose in the air. "You aren't getting any for a week, Kurogane."

"...You can't be serious," he breathed. "Can you? Are you?"

"I am. You better believe it."

Kurogane groaned. "Whatever. You keep singing then."

**THE END.**

Hope you liked. If I made any typos/mistakes, please point them out.


End file.
